Monster High Terrifying Talents
by confluentColors
Summary: A mixture of the old age of monster high and the new age. Monster High decided to open its doors to younger monsters wanting to join their community through a talent program. The rewrite of Creepy Talents. Rating may amp to T.


Fran~

"Is this thing on? Oh nuts and bolts… hold on… I think it is!" After some tinkering, the camera finally started videoing the surrounding area instead of just recording the audio. The point of focus changed to show a youthful face that was a vibrant teal with mismatched eyes and a long stitch going across her face over the bridge of her nose. Her eyes diverted a bit out of embarrassment. "Ok, ok…" she started, gathering confidence before speaking more articulately.

"Ok! So, my sis, Frankie, said- well more like suggested- that I do a video diary of my time at my new school, which is the reason why I'm doing this, and leading up to what I was _going_ to say… uh, so- big news! I've always loved to dance- and well, there was a new program that started at my sister's school."

"That uh- umm, let's younger monsters skip a grade to join the curriculum there based on grades, as well as uh- special skills! Like technical, or art related skills… and the big news is… I passed! Uh, well, I was accepted. So that means, I get to go to my sister's school in the fall. Uhh... I'm excited, yea, I am! But… I'm mostly terrified… I-I just hope I can make friends there…umm. So, do I, just, I'm just gonna turn this off now."

The camera switched off.

Frankie~

"Ohhh this is voltagous! You ghouls are going to love my lil sis!" The stitched together monster was excited as she walked through the halls of the famous Monster High school with her group of friends by her side. They listened to her as she went on a tirade about her supposedly younger sister.

"Yes, yes I'm sure she's _divine_ Frankie. But this school doesn't have anymore room for- what's the word? Smaller commoners." A young lady with a royal air to her wearing Egyptian clothing and mummy wrappings chided. She kept her head held high and strutted the halls with a model stride. "Aw, c'mon mate, give the ghoul a chance! You might warm up ta her." A sea monster girl with an Australian accent heartened, she kept to pace with them while carrying a surfboard shaped skateboard.

Two other girls laughed at this exchange, one of which was a werewolf with sharp, but caring eyes while the other was a cute vampire with a heart shaped birthmark just under her left eye. "If your sister is as awesome as you say she is, I'm down to meeting her." The vampire nodded in agreement "Yea! After all, Monster High is a place for all Monsters!"

Frankie beamed, opening the entrance doors to the school and being greeted by crowds of monsters- both old and new- entering the building and flooding the halls even more than already. She looked around before her eyes landed on a familiar face. "There she is! Fran! Over here!" She gained the ghoul's attention, urging the other over.

Fran~

Hearing her sister's voice, Fran hurried over to her, noticing also the group of ghouls with her as well, making her slow down considerably out of nervousness. Frankie noticed and smiled kindly at her before meeting the younger one at the middle, giving her a big hug. "Ohhh, I'm so happy you're finally here! How was the travel here? How's mom?"

Fran took a moment to relax before hugging her sister just as eagerly. "G-good! I- uh, the travel was good I mean, ah… m-mom misses you and dad, a lot… and- and I missed you a lot too…" She hugged the older ghoul tighter, burying her face between the junction of her neck and shoulder. Frankie had a warm smile and she returned the squeeze, rubbing her back. "I missed you and mom too, things haven't been the same since, ya know."

Fran just nodded in understanding. "We have a lot of catching up to do, but first I want you to meet a few ghoul friends of mine." Frankie pulled away from her, that warm smile still on her face. The smaller ghoul nodded slowly, wiping away a few unshed tears as she sniffled, focusing on the others that grew closer to them before looking down to her feet.

"Ghouls, this is my little sister, Fran! Fran, these are my friends: Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona, and Cleo." Frankie gestured to each of her friends as she listed them off. Fran moved closer to stand behind her sister, gaze still on her sneakers.

"Hi there! Frankie told us a lot about you! I-uh, like your outfit." Draculaura was the first to speak, though the last part of her greeting was a bit awkward. Fran wore less than flattering clothing. A dark gray hoodie with a blue lightning bolt design that was too big for her, along with boy shorts and old sneakers that use to be a pristine white. Her hair was tucked into a blue baseball cap with only her bangs visible.

"Oh, uh, t-thanks…" from the short visor of her cap, Fran looked to scan the other ghouls, mostly just to ogle at their clothing. They were all so fashionable, wearing beautiful clothing, looking confident. It was something that she always wanted to do, but didn't know a lick about fashion, nor had any confidence in herself to do so.

There was a bit of awkwardness in the air as Frankie's friends try to find something to talk about, to get the younger monster to open up. "Uh, Frankie told us you like to dance. A talent show is coming up soon, maybe you can sign up! We'd love to see you up on stage." Clawdeen offered to her which made Fran shrink in on herself.

"Oh, oh no… I-I could never be on stage…" She mumbled to herself mostly, worrying her bottom lip. Awkward silence set in once more, and Frankie bit her lip. "Let- Let's give you tour of the school! Then we can take you to your homeroom Fran." The older ghoul looked down to her sister, just to see the timid nod and gently guide her inside the school with her friends following behind them.

Time Skip~

Frankie and her friends gave Fran a little tour of Monster High to give the younger ghoul an idea of her surroundings and know where everything is. Lagoona, Clawdeen, and Draculaura all tried to hold a conversation with the smaller monster but getting no more than short responses. It was awkward and abrupt at best.

Walking Fran to her homeroom, Frankie's friends were exasperated and just a bit tired, trying everything they thought of to engage her sister and get more than just a few word answer to their attempts. Frankie herself was worrying over Fran, seeing that she was more closed off than she remembered- that was when an idea hit her.

"Hey Cleo, don't you have a younger brother attending the school now? Lux was it?" The mummy raised a brow, wondering why the stitched together monster was asking. "Yes, I do, he made this grand entrance when he arrived here just an hour ago." She said this flippantly with her eyes rolling. Frankie smiled as her idea looked possible now. "Maybe Lux and Fran can be friends! That way, Fran doesn't have to be alone, _and_ Lux can have his first real friend!"

The younger ghoul looked up at this, a bit worried and was about to voice her concerns when Draculaura piped in as well. "That's a great idea! They'll be friends in no time!" the others agreed as well while Cleo thought it over, looking Fran over, appraising her. "He could use some humbling… Very well, I permit it."

"Ah… but…" Fran began but was quickly ushered into her homeroom once they arrived. Frankie scanned the classroom full of freshmen before her eyes landed on her target. "There he is, come on let's go say hi to him!" The older ghoul practically dragged her sister along, only to notice that Fran's hand popped right off at the seam. The younger ghoul stayed frozen in place, all jittery and nervous at the prospect of meeting and making a friend.

"Oh come on Fran, you need to come out of your coffin more!" Frankie went back to her and helped the young ghoul reattach her hand. Fran just tightened the stitch and looked off to the side "I-I don't know Frankie… making f-friends and stuff… what i-if the other monsters don't like me?"

The stitched together monster had a sympathetic smile and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Fran, I'm sure that as long as you be yourself, all of them will like you." Frankie kissed her forehead and stood up straight. Fran looked up to her with wide eyes before slowly smiling as well and nodded. "R-right…"

Frankie properly led Fran inside the homeroom where many new students were already seated and chatting with one another. Scanning the room, the two pairs of mismatched eyes found Cleo's younger brother, Lux. A young boy wearing what looked to be designer clothes over his golden mummy wrappings- decked out in jewelry befitting a prince of Egypt.

"That's him alright, go get him lil sis!" Frankie gave her a little push to urge her forward. Fran stumbled a bit, looking back to her younger sister for a moment before slowly making her way to him.

When she was heading to him, she went over what she was going to say, and how she was going to introduce herself. 'Hi, my name is Fran Stein, I like to dance, do you want to be friends? Hi, I'm Fran Stein, wanna be friends? Hello Mr. De Nile, I am Miss Stein, I do interpretive dance, would you wish to bond with me? No, no, no. All of that is so lame! I got to think of something better…'

"Can I help you? You're standing in my presence." A rude voice cut off her train of thought making Fran stammer, not realizing she was already in front of the other student. "Oh! U-uhh umm…" She looked off to the side, having lost her words.

"If you have nothing to say to me then leave. You're getting your peasant germs all over me." His sharp eyes looked at her disdainfully as he shooed her way. Fran was shocked but soon her shoulders slumped in defeat, saddened by the outright rejection. She turned to leave him alone but looked up to notice Frankie was still there shaking her head and gesturing for her to try again, mouthing to her 'you can do it!'

Fran stood there for a moment, feeling a small wave of confidence fill her. She nodded and turned back to Lux, still nervous but not as the firs time. He noticed this and glared at her "why are you still here? I just told you to go away." She stood before him shaking slightly.

"M-my name is Fran Stein, I-I do dance, a-and I want to be f-friends with you…" Didn't came out as smoothly as she wanted, but the words finally left her mouth and there was a moment of silence between the two as it took Lux a minute to process those words.

"You… want to be my friend? He asked slowly, looking up to her, as if he was touched. She nodded, doing her best to keep eye contact despite wanting much more to look down at her feet or be anywhere but in front of him.

She prepared herself for a stern no, and maybe even be told to leave him alone. What she wasn't expecting was laughter. Fran looked at Lux confused and a bit hurt. She lowered her head and played with the screws on her neck as she walked away back to Frankie.

She was still there waiting for her by the door, this time so was Cleo who waited to see how they would interact. "Oh Fran…I'm so sorry, that was awful of him to laugh at you…" Frankie brought Fran in for a loose hug as the younger ghoul just accepted it.

"I did say he needed some humbling… maybe I should talk to him." The mummy stepped forward to talk to her younger brother, but Fran pulled out of her sister's embrace. "n-no!" she reeled back from how harsh her own voice was and lowered it. "It-it's fine… I-I shouldn't force him to be my f-friend…" She smiled slightly to reassure them.

"If he said no… then it's no…" the two older ghouls looked to each other before looking back at Fran. Frankie nodded "Alright, if you need any help or you get lost, shoot me a text." She gave her sister one last hug before the two left to head to their own homerooms.


End file.
